Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an electronic device and, more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for selecting a wireless network in an electronic device.
With the development of communication technologies and semiconductor technologies, portable electronic devices can support a plurality of communication schemes. For example, the portable electronic device may access one or more communication networks of a Global System for Mobile Communication (GSM) network, an Enhanced Data GSM Environment (EDGE) network, a Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) network, a Wideband Division Multiple Access (W-CDMA) network, a High Speed Packet Access (HSPA) network, an Evolved HSPA (HSPA+) network, a Long Term Evolution (LTE) network, and a Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN).
When the portable electronic device supports a plurality of communication schemes, the portable electronic device may select a serving network by using a fixed priority. For example, the portable electronic device may select the serving network to access based on a max data rate supportable by communication networks. That is, when selecting the serving network, the portable electronic device does not consider an actual wireless environment of an area in which the portable electronic device is located. Here, the wireless environment may include one or more of a Signal to Interference and Noise Ratio (SINR) and network load.